Chapter 6: Footsteps
Chapter 6: Footsteps is the sixth chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot Tagashira gives Kiryu a photo of Tatsukawa at the beginning of this chapter. Someya shows up wanting to speak to Kiyomi in private. He apologizes in front of everyone and says that their daughter is doing well. Kiryu then informs the Hirose Family about the accident that Haruka suffered. Kiryu says that he is going to head back to Kamurocho and look for Tatskawa. He asks Kiyomi once again to watch Haruto because he knows that Kamurocho will be too dangerous. Nagumo and Yuta also vow to come to Kamurocho with you. Before heading to Kamurocho, head to the Navy Apartments. Joe approaches you outside the apartments. He doesn't know that you are going to Kamurocho and is worried because that is where JUSTIS is based. The following evening Yuta, Kiryu, and Nago arrive in Kamurocho. The first spot that the group should stop at is Cafe Alps to discuss the plan. At the cafe, Yuta looks p Tatsukawa's profile. Kiryu decides to return to the host club Stardust to see if they know anything about Tatsukawa. On the way to Stardust, Yuta rushes to the Poppo on Tenkaichi Street as the parfait that he had isn't settling with him. While waiting on Yuta, Nagumo discovers a magazine that says that Daigo is about to be sent to prison. As they arrive at Stardust, they see Yuta getting thrown out of the doorway by an imposing man. Yuya appears outside of the club and reveals that he is a normal businessman now. The group goes to a nearby restaurant and begin catching up with each other. Kiryu lets Yuya know that they are looking for the man they believe to be Haruto's father. Yuya says that he does recognize Tatsukawa, as he did work at Stardust, but he has no idea of his whereabouts now. Yuya then goes on to detail how the cabarets and host clubs have been struggling and this led to a split between him and Kazuki. He said that there was an opportunity to sell to some Koreans, which he didn't realize until later were the Jingweon Mafia. A group of men from Stardust enter and interrupt the meal. The proprietor of Stardust introduces himself as Joon-gi Han. He wants to make up for the discourtesy shown by the door man earlier and he knows who Kiryu is. He invites Kiryu and his friends to Stardust and says that he will answer their questions.Defeat the swarm of Jingweon Mafia members who attack you in Theater Square. Kiryu still must make his way to Stardust to figure out what exactly is going on. When you meet Han at the club, he implies that he wants to form a closer bound with Kiryu and wants to show him the back of the club. Yuta is skeptical of Joon-gi Han's actions. In the back room, there is an extreme range of vulgar activity that takes place. In fact, the new Stardust is referred to as "The Eden of Tokyo." Joon-gi Han also reveals that Tatsukawa is no longer working in their establishment. He says that he can offer you a hint of where he might be - and at the same time a ring lowers from the ceiling. He says that he will give information about Tatsukawa if somebody gets in the ring with him. Yuta volunteers to take him on when Kiryu turns down this offer. As Joon-gi Han pulverizes Yuta, Kiryu has a difficult time preventing himself. He enters the ring and says that he will fight. After an intense battle, Joon-gi Han stays true to his word and his commitment to sportsmanship. Han lets Kiryu know that Tatsukawa was spending a lot of time in Little Asia. He became an informant for the Saio Triad. Han also tells you that Tatsukawa is currently living in a building off Senyro Avenue called the Ouka Building. In the Ouka Building, Kiryu enters a room where there are multiple dead bodies including Tatsukawa. This appears to be a dead end. Tasks *Go to the Navy Apartments. *Go to Cafe Alps. *Go to Stardust. *Go to the Ouka Building. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery Footsteps 1.jpg Footsteps 2.jpg Footsteps 3.jpg Footsteps 4.jpg Footsteps 5.jpg Footsteps 6.jpg Footsteps 7.jpg Footsteps 8.jpg Footsteps 9.jpg Footsteps 10.jpg Footsteps 11.jpg Footsteps 12.jpg Footsteps 13.jpg Footsteps 14.jpg Footsteps 15.jpg Footsteps 16.jpg Footsteps 17.jpg Footsteps 18.jpg Footsteps 19.jpg Footsteps 21.jpg Footsteps 22.jpg Footsteps 23.jpg Footsteps 24.jpg Footsteps 25.jpg Footsteps 26.jpg Footsteps 27.jpg Footsteps 28.jpg Footsteps 29.jpg Footsteps 30.jpg Footsteps 31.jpg Footsteps 32.jpg Footsteps 33.jpg Footsteps 34.jpg Footsteps 35.jpg Footsteps 36.jpg Footsteps 37.jpg Footsteps 38.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters